With the development of touch technology and display technology, a touch display device has been increasingly sought after by people, which not only saves space and is convenient to carry, but also enables a comfortable and very convenient experience through directly operating by a user with a finger or stylus etc. At present, various technical fields have been widely applied, such as personal digital processing (PDA), touch type mobile phones, portable notebook computers and the like which are commonly used in the market.
Active Matrix Organic Lighting Emitting Display (AMOLED) is an emerging flat panel display, which is named as a new generation display that can replace the liquid crystal display (LCD), for its advantages such as active illumination, high contrast, fast response, thinness and so on. At present, the combination of touch technology and AMOLED display technology has attracted people's attention. It is foreseeable that touch type AMOLED displays will become the mainstream in the market.
Generally, touch display panels can be classified into three types according to a composition structure: an Add-On type, an On-Cell type, and an In-Cell type. The display panel and the touch screen of the Add-On type touch display panel are separately fabricated and assembled, and the touch screen is attached to the outer surface of the display panel. The touch-control electrodes of the On-Cell-type touch display panel are disposed on the display panel, and the touch-control electrodes of the In-Cell-type touch display panel are disposed inside the display panel. The On-Cell type and the In-Cell type can realize the integration of the touch panel and the display panel, making the display device thinner and lighter.
Please see FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a structural schematic view of an On-Cell type touch display panel in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the On-Cell type touch display panel 100 generally comprises a first substrate 110 and a second substrate 120 disposed opposite to each other, an OLED element layer 130 disposed between the first substrate 110 and the second substrate 120, and a touch layer 140 disposed on the second substrate 120.
However, the touch structure of the presented On-Cell type touch display panel cannot meet the usage requirements due to inability to combine flexibility with light transmittance, which has become an urgent technical problem to be solved by a person skilled in the art.